The Adventures of Kya and Cript
by xkuroxshinobix
Summary: The rekai tentei have been pranked! When ghost story time comes...what new nighmares will arise? read and review plez!


Hiya!! This is written by xkuroxshinobix and demonofthedarknessflame.

**Disclaimer: sadly we don't own YYH or we wouldn't be writing this disclaimer… ;;**

**Chapter 1: Hide and seek!**

It was the end of a boring school day and two sisters started to walk home. To do that, they though, had to go through the forest.

Everything was a light green. The wind whistled through the trees and the grass swayed to the side as Kya and Cript stepped on it.

Suddenly, out of the blue, they found four bruised bodies lying on the ground. One body had red hair and had a rose whip in his hand. The next one was short with jet black anti-gravity hair and had a katana in his hands. The next one had ink-black hair and the last one had a dead animal-oops, I mean orange hair. Both of them had no weapons.

"Are they dead???" Kya questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't know," Cript answered, looking over the four unconscious boys.

Kya had an idea and started kicking them, but they didn't stir one bit. She looked over to Cript seeing what they should do. Cript shrugged 'I don't know'. Cript began to think of what to do while Kya went back to kicking them.

"Would you stop that already?" Cript asked.

"I can't!! It's really addictive!" Kya whined.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Cript walked over to Kya, standing next to her and started kicking them too.

"You're right, it is addictive," Cript said, while kicking the really ugly orange haired guy.

After about five minutes of kicking the boys, they sat down rubbing their sore feet. If it wasn't bad enough that those boys had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, now they had even more bruises and their bodies were starting to swell, making them look like four very bruised tomatoes.

Cript started rummaging in her backpack looking for something. She grinned when she found what she had been looking for. It was a black permanent marker. Kya grinned too when she saw the permanent marker. She then went into her backpack and looked for it. A few seconds of rummaging through her stuff she found it. They both looked at each other the same idea flowing through their heads.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" Kya asked looking at Cript.

They both nodded to each other and looked over to the still unconscious boys and grinned wickedly. Cript uncapped her marker and went to the boy wearing the blood-soaked green clothes and drew a picture of a dog taking a dump on his face.

Kya tried to hide her laughter when she saw the picture, but couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Then she uncapped hers and went to the boy with red hair and pink uniform and started to draw something on his face. She drew a pair of eyes on his already closed eyelids. She added long eyelashes and tear drop on his left side of his face. On the right side she drew a smelly black cat. She then started to scribble something on his chin. It read: 'kunoichi was here.'

Cript didn't even try holding her laughter. She laughed so hard that tears started to form on the corner of her grey steely eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!! That was good!" Cript said after she regained her composure.

Kya patted herself on the back for a job well done. They both proceeded to the last 2 boys. Each one funnier then the last, and scribbled their names of who were there. Cript put 'Wolf girl was here', and Kya put well… 'Kunoichi was here.' Then they both laughed their guts again.

"Uh…what are you girls laughing at???" Kya and Cript looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"Eeeeeek! Zombies!" Kya cried. The boy in green twitched. All four boys had woken up from the noise of the girls laughing and were leaning on things for support.

"We have names ya know." Kuwabara exclaimed getting off the ground. He was leaning on a tree for support.

"And how were we supposed to know if you had names? You could have been ignorant for all we know." Kya shot back. This time it was the person with jet black hair who twitched; he obviously took it as an insult.

"Okay then, I'm Kurama…this is Hiei…this is Yusuke…and that is Kuwabara." Kurama said pointing to each person or demon. (Well… in Yusuke's case half demon or hanyou.)

"Whatever." Cript didn't care who they were, she just wanted to know how they got into the forest.

"What are your names?" Kurama asked politely.

"Why should we tell you?" Kya retorted.

"Then we won't know what to call you." A very irritated Hiei said.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet." Cript taunted them with Shakespeare quotes from history class. Kya caught on.

"Can't we just know your names?" Yusuke questioned.

"But then, if our names mean nothing, you have no way to know if we lied or not." Kya said. Kurama looked strained and Hiei looked like he would like to kill the girls and get it over with.

"Can we know who you are then?" Kuwabara inquired dumbly.

"Would you like to know our names or who we are, because names are just part of who we are." Cript answered. Kurama took a deep calming breath. Yusuke had a vein popping out of his head.

"All we want to know are your names!!!!" Yusuke yelled giving himself a headache.

"...they that dally nicely with words may quickly make them wanton." I began, once more, to quote Shakespeare. "I would, therefore, that I had no name, as my name is a word, and to dally with that word may make me wanton. But, indeed, words are very rascals, since bonds disgraced them." Kya stated.

"That made no sense!!!!" Kuwabara screamed.

"You people must be demented! We only want to know your names!"

"Ok, ok. Fine…" Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabak…bara sighed in relief.

"…I'm Cript and this is Kya."

"What kind of names are those?" Kuwabaka-er I mean Kuwabara asked dumbly.

This only caused Kya and Cript to glare at him. Kuwabara shrunk away from their intense gaze. Then for some odd reason, they start giggling again (and you should know the reason…if you don't go back and read!!!).

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked each other and shrieked. Well, actually Hiei just went wide-eyed.

"What the hell did you do to our faces!?!?!" Kuwabara yelled while trying to chase Kya and Cript. The others followed shortly after, trying to wipe off the mark but failing miserably. Kya and Cript started to run into the forest laughing.

"Let's play tag! You guys are it!" Cript called back to the boys from a distance.

The boys stopped running except for Hiei. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and chased after them again.

"Get back here and take your punishment! I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death!" Hiei yelled as he ran dodging trees along the way. A few minutes later he stopped in a wide valley. _Now where did they go?_ Hiei thought. Then Hiei took off his bandana and his jagan glowed a dark green. _Found them!_

"Hiei! Wait up!" Yusuke ran up to Hiei and tried to catch his breath but Hiei took off again.

"Hiei…pant…one these days…pant…I'll really kill you." Kuwabara just arrived and Kurama had already started to chase after Hiei again.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Kuwabara didn't care anymore; he was too tired to go on so he sat underneath a tree and looked up at the sky.

At last Hiei finally caught up with Kya and Cript…

"Wait till I catch you two!!!! You'll be sorry you were ever born in this world!" Hiei shrieked.

"Hahahhahah! That'll be the day!" yelled Kya. They both kept on running.

**Back with Kuwabara**

"Oh crap! If I don't find the guys I'll be lost in here forever!" Kuwabara darted off in the direction he had last seen Yusuke head in. By some miracle, he caught up to Yusuke and Kurama (A/N: wow! That's a miracle!!!) Just then….

**SPLAT!!!**

Kuwabara did it again. He slipped and fell into a puddle off mud that was in front of him. That was when Yusuke stepped on him thinking that he was just part of the ground. But that only made Kuwabara sink deeper into the mud. (A/N: Who's complaining? Not me!) Kurama noticed Kuwabara and tried to jump over him…but Kuwabara grabbed his ankle hoping that it would pull him out, but it only caused Kurama to fall into the mud too. (EEP! Don't kill me LN!!!!).

"Kuwabara! You idiot! Now my hair and clothes are all messed up thanks to your stupidity!" Kurama retorted.

"I was just trying to get out when **you** decide to jump over me!" Kuwabara shot back. Kurama just sighed.

"Let's just catch up to Yusuke and Hiei. I'll be they're miles away from us by now." Kurama said tranquilly.

"Ok," Kuwabak-er I mean bara. Kuwabara! I keep mixing that name!! ARGG!!!

Kurama and Kuwabara caught up to Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei stopped…there was an ominous wind that came through the trees.

Yusuke noticed Hiei weren't running anymore. "Hey Hiei! Why'd you stop?" Yusuke called from a few feet ahead. Then, out of nowhere, 35 monkey ninjas came flying out of the trees and started attacking Yusuke and Kuwabara!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed. Hiei and Kurama just stared at them in confusion as to what was going on. Yusuke and Kuwabara were struggling to keep the monkeys off of them, so the decided to run for it…

"Uhhhhh…Hiei, do you know what just happened?" Kurama looked over to Hiei and then back to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were running as fast as they could.

"Hn. It looks like 35 monkey ninjas jumped out of the trees and attacked the idiots." Hiei responded.

**Meanwhile…**

Kya and Cript were laughing hysterically while trying to run at the same time but found it almost impossible.

"Come on, we don't want them to catch up, do you?" Kya announced under a fit of giggles.

"Yea, you're right. It would ruin all our fun!" Cript said trying to calm down. And so they set off again.

**Back to the boys…**

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been forced to use their spirit techniques since the monkeys would just keep attacking them nonstop.

"Take that, you stupid monkey!!!" Yusuke fired his spirit gun at 10 monkeys and shot them back against a tree, knocking them out. That gave Kurama an idea. What if he could control a tree and capture them?

Battle cries could be heard from Kuwabara. Well… actually they sounded more like shrieks of pain. Kuwabara found that using his spirit sword was impossible with the monkeys were clinging onto him like a starving rat to garbage. Plus, he didn't want to stab himself if he did.

Instead, he kept punching them like a maniac, knocking them onto the ground with large bumps on their heads. (A/N: sorry flying monkey ninjas!! Blame Kuwabaka and Yusuke not me! Monkeys: glare at Kuwabara and Yusuke).

About 15 minutes of struggling, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally got rid of all the monkeys. Kurama ran ahead and didn't stop to wait for the others, who were staring at him blankly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara leaned against a tree trying to get more air into their lungs. Hiei didn't look tired at all. He looked at them and said, "Hn. Weaklings."

"Hey!!!" they yelled. Hiei looked at where Kurama went and ran after him.

Well… that's all folks!! please review!!!


End file.
